Is He There?
by innocent as far as you know
Summary: Bella is a poor village girl trying to escape her past. She can travel through time, but she knows she is being followed. She remembers nothing of her past except for the subconscious knowledge that she can't be found by her people. Will she ever truly by free of the shadows that pursue her?
1. 1 in the trees

Bella

It was odd. How the forest was so quiet.

It usually wasn't like this. I couldn't even hear the wind in the trees or the water in the brood, tumbling over the stones in its path.

It was as if there was something bad coming. The woods could ALWAYS sense that.

Suddenly, I felt as if I was being watched. But that was odd.

None of the animals were here, scared off for some strange reason.

And nobody ever came here but me. So who could be watching me? Or what?

Were they friend, or foe? Should I be afraid? Should I run away?

I caught a flash of gold off to the side...


	2. 2 the capture

I've done some edits to the first chapter

-.:o0O0o:.-

Bella

I have been running for as long as I can remember.

Being chased through different times and places. Being frightened away by that odd man so beautiful, yet he scares me very much when ever we meet.

I find a place I think is safe and then. They come. They always come.

I have seen almost all of the important events in history. And plenty of the unimportant ones too.

Now I'm sitting in a dark woods. I think I'm in the early 1600's or whatever. The medieval period.

My name is Bella Swanith.

I can't fathom how I remember that and nothing else of my past. All I remember is being found in a tree. Unconscious. In the garden of King Louis III. Which just happened to be off limit to the public. Anyway...

I woke up knowing that I must flee from the man my age with glowing bronze hair and luminous green eyes. Well... I didn't really know that. But I found out soon. Too soon.

The first time I saw him was when I went to the town square(still in Lou's time) and I was looking at all the interesting fabric that they had to sell.

Wandering off, a strange man, who gathered up the attention of those around him, took my hand and lead me off, out of the sight of passers-by.

We were walking along the road and I ask him where we are going. He replies, "we are going home, don't you remember the way? I have found you after so long of searching."

I have no idea who this man is and I am also shocked by what he is saying. I promptly stop and demand to know what he means by the words he had spoken.

Sadly he gazes at me.

"Do you not remember me? You and I used to play together. In the gardens of my fathers castle. Laughing and playing pranks upon the residence. Until they knew to always carry an umbrella? Even when there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Simply because you had a habit of dropping bags filled with all sorts of nasty things on the hatted heads of the people foolish enough to walk within your range of accurate throw."

I, of course have no idea of what he is talking about and promptly yank my hand out of his grasp and tried to run back to the market place.

He runs after me and grabs me, binding me with something so that I can't move.

He hulls me over his shoulder, making me feel very much like a sack of potatoes, and walks to the woods as if nothing had happened. I feel the need to get away from this man, an itching feeling in my limbs.

I know nothing about him, not even his name.

I feel a tingling where the bindings are.

I also feel very weak.

I am starting to rise off his shoulder, much to my relief and horror.

He can feel the weight being lifted off and was trying to hold onto me.

My bonds had gone, disappeared, seemingly, into thin air.

The man let out a roar of fury.

And then he was gone.

Or was I the one that had gone?

Everything had changed.

Edward

She didn't know me.

She couldn't remember me, all the wonderful times we had as children.

I hated to do it, but I had to.

She had to remember.

I threw her over my shoulder and started toward the woods.

I could feel a tingle in the air.

She was being lifted off my shoulder.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed with rage and despair.

I lost her.

I don't know how.

But I lost her.

Again.

"Jasper. Emmett. I need some help."


End file.
